


Welcomed Interruption

by zokib



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zokib/pseuds/zokib
Summary: Frustration is building up thanks to all the work Lisa has to put in without even being given a reason, and that damned dating ban isn't doing a thing to help her release it. When she finally finds some time to take care of herself she gets interrupted by a very eager to help Rosé.





	Welcomed Interruption

Practice seemed to be getting harder and harder with each day that passed, and the group still hadn’t been told what the reason was. Every day, Lisa worked until complete exhaustion and then some, and combining that with the, _ahem_, frustration that came with the dating ban that was over the idols, it was no wonder that she started snapping at everybody in her path. Lisa genuinely couldn’t take it anymore. She was 14 when she became a trainee, and with the no-dating rule hanging over her head of course she had to learn to take care of herself in more ways. Tonight was no exception.

The maknae arrived at the dorm after yet another tiring practice, her face glistening with sweat. If the new dance routine was so hard on her, she couldn’t imagine what her members were going through. She downed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to her bedroom, where she rushed to her bed. Luckily for her, the other members went out to eat while she claimed she wasn’t hungry. Being hungry that night was worth it if she could take care of her _business_. She took off her clothes one by one, throwing them around the room until she was left in nothing but her underwear, not even bothering to get up and lock the door seeing as she was home alone.

Her hands started roaming over her own body, at first gently cupping her small but perky breasts through the bra. After a while, she unclasped the bra. With her breasts free from their enclosure, she started playing with her nipples, softly rolling them in between the pads of her fingers. Then, one of her hands went lower, to the waistband of her panties, teasing herself over the thin fabric that covered her center, a faint moan escaping her lips. At last, she got rid of the only remaining piece of clothing on her body, her hand free to explore without the cloth barrier in the way. Lisa ran her long middle finger from her slit all the way to her clit, motion that made her start panting heavily. She started to rub circles on her clit very slowly with one hand, while the she slipped one long digit inside herself, her ragged breath turning into heavy moans.

“Fuck…” Lisa cursed in English as she added another finger and started pumping them in and out at increasing speed. As she got closer and closer to climax, the hand that worked her clit went to grab the sheets on the bed next to her head and her eyelids shut. She was so close.

Just then, the door to her room screeched opened, letting in a girl that was oblivious to the activities that went on behind the closed door.

“Oi, Lisa, in case you haven’t eaten I brought you some food” the girl said before noticing what was happening. Lisa’s eyes snapped open, searched for the intruder and almost calmed down when she saw it was only Rosé. Still the shock of being caught in the act froze her in place, her hand remaining knuckles deep inside of herself. 

“Shit, Lisa,” the main vocalist said, panicking. “I didn’t know - I didn’t mean to walk in on you.” Chaeyoung’s face now completely matched her stage name, her eyes looking anywhere except at the girl that was lying spread-eagle and naked on top of the bed.

The youngest finally came enough to her senses to formulate an almost coherent thought that wasn’t just screaming. _‘Please kill me, cause that would be less mortifying than having a conversation now.’_ She tried getting the hand out of herself as subtly as she could, but obviously failed when she noticed that Rosé’s eyes focused on the hand glistening with the juices of the maknae. Just then, Lisa noticed something else, something that looked suspiciously like lust clouding Chaeyoung’s hazel eyes, but wasn’t sure because of the distance between the two girls. When their eyes finally met, Lisa decided to be bold, for once actually matching her stage persona.

“Are you going to keep staring, Chipmunk, or are you going to join me?” She raised her eyebrow and moved her hand covered in juices ever so slowly towards her mouth. Her gamble paid off when she noticed Rosé’s eyes locked on her hand, hypnotized by it, while her mouth hanged slightly opened. With one swift movement that answered Lisa’s question instantly, the older girl locked the door so as to not be interrupted and went towards the bed like a hunter stalking her prey. Chaeyoung jumped on top of the maknae, catching the incriminating hand by the wrist. Never breaking eye contact, Rosé took the hand and sucked off each finger, cleaning the mess. “_Chae_…” Lisa moaned with half closed eyes at the sight in front of her, reminded of the orgasm she was denied.

The mattress suddenly dipped forward when Chaeyoung moved closer to Lisa, trying to capture her lips in a kiss. She stopped only when their faces were so close their noses touched, silently asking Lisa if it was okay to go on. The youngest seemed to understand, surging forward and finally connecting their lips in a kiss that quickly turned very heated. Rosé took advantage of the fact that Lisa was lost in the feeling of kissing her bandmate and groped the maknae’s breasts.

Lisa broke off the kiss for some air. “This isn’t fair.” she panted. “You’re wearing too many clothes still.” Realization just then dawning on Rosé. “What are you gonna do about it?” she asked with a smirk.

The youngest returned the smirk and she went to take off Chaeyoung’s crop top, her hands lingering on the exposed skin. Lisa sat up, so that Rosé was in her lap and started to leave a trail of kisses on the older girl that started right from the corner of her mouth, going to her jawline, and then lower, to her pulse point where she left a hickey which made Rosé moan. The main vocalist was unsurprisingly, well, very _vocal_. Every little touch from Lisa turned the blonde into a panting and moaning mess.

“Rosie, you should really be quieter if you don’t want our unnies to start asking questions.” Lisa whispered in the other’s ear.

“Good thing they won’t be here for a long time.” Rosé gently bit her ear after replying. After that, Lisa continued on her quest to make them equal in regards to clothing, or the lack thereof. Rosé’s skirt went away next, leaving her in just a matching bra and panties. As the younger girl resumed trailing kisses on the blonde, she realized her path was blocked by the bra. She toyed a little with the straps, but quickly got bored and stripped off the offending garment.Just as Rosé moaned and arched her back after the maknae hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, the youngest used that to turn them around so that the blonde was no longer on top. She pushed Chaeyoung on her back while she admired the hickeys she left on her.

The blonde shyly hid her face, intimidated by the powerful gaze the maknae was regarding her with. “You’re beautiful” Lisa finally breathed out in wonder. In order to accentuate what she just said, the brown haired girl took Rosé’s face into her hand and kissed her chastely. Because of that Chaeyoung gained some courage and looked Lisa in the eyes. “Let me take care of you, because when I came in it looked like I interrupted the best part” she said with a mischievous smirk on her lips, and went on top of Lisa again. She slowly made her way lower, her mouth never leaving the younger girl’s skin. When she finally reached her pussy, Rosé found out that Lisa only grew more aroused after the interruption, her wetness almost dripping down and that made her smile. She blew some air on the maknae’s exposed clit which made the latter shiver in anticipation. The blonde went instead for the thigh, where she left a hickey as revenge.

“Stop being a tease!” whined Lisa. “Just get on with it, you’ve made me wait enough.”

Chaeyoung finally obeyed the maknae, and she went for a long lick to gather as much wetness as she could, the taste making her moan against Lisa’s clit which caused the younger girl to also moan.

Rosé got to work, the only time she stopped a little bit was in order to slip two fingers inside of her, which Lisa certainly did appreciate, if her long moan was any indication. If she was honest, Rosé was getting addicted to that sound of the maknae moaning her name, which might turn out to be a problem.

With every second in which the blonde worked her magic, Lisa looked closer to climax, and the older girl decided to give her the push she needed by taking the maknae’s clit and gently sucking on it, which seemed to do the trick. The brown haired girl came loudly while Rosé kept pumping her fingers until the other girl finally came down from her high, and the interruption finally payed off.

Lisa took a few moments to catch her breath when Rosé came up next to her on the pillow. “You know, your taste is so intoxicating we might have to do this more often. I can’t seem to get enough of it.” Rosé said as she turned towards the younger girl. The maknae leaned forward to taste herself on Chaeyoung’s lips, changing their position so that the youngest was straddling the older girl’s small waist, never breaking the kiss.

“You might actually be right, I do taste pretty damn good.” She said with a smirk when she came up for air. Then, she eyed Rosé with a smoldering look. “Now though, it’s my turn.”

Once again, Lisa returned to her job of painting purple and red on the other’s porcelain skin, going lower and lower with each hickey, until eventually reaching the waistband of her lacy panties. That certain detail which escaped her earlier made her question if Rosé truly walked in on her by mistake, but she had other things to attend to then, leaving the questioning for later. The growing dark spot ruining said garment told Lisa it’s time to stop with the teasing. The brown haired girl looked up at the goddess that was panting constantly on her bed. When they made eye contact, the youngest took the waistband between her teeth and started pulling down which made the older girl’s breath hitch at the sight in front of her.

When the last item of clothing was finally discarded, the maknae truly looked at the older girl in all of her beauty. Lisa kissed all around, never actually going in, just to savor the scent filling her nose. She brought Rosé to a point where she would do anything for any sort of contact, which is why the moment she actually started eating the blonde out was all the more satisfying for both of them. Turns out, being a rapper made the maknae very skilled with her tongue.

After a couple of minutes, Lisa went up to return the favor and let Rosé taste herself. Her mouth was replaced by her knee to give the needy vocalist something to grind on, but it wasn’t enough friction to make her climax. “P-please Lisa, I need m-more” Chaeyoung started begging. “Fuck m-me already, please” and that was a request the youngest simply couldn’t deny. She slipped two fingers into Rosé’s warmth, and started pumping at a slow pace, even adding a third finger when she knew the blonde could take it. Her speed started increasing more and more, her long fingers curling and hitting the perfect spot every time she started pulling out. Lisa knew that the older girl was very close, and she went in to kiss her along her jawline. “Come for me, baby.” She whispered in Chaeyoung’s ear, and that did it for her. Rosé’s orgasm hit her, making her let out a long moan. The maknae slowed down her relentless pace, and pulled out completely her fingers. She went to suck them off, but was interrupted by a post-bliss Rosé who smiled weakly and cleaned herself off from the younger girl’s hand, moaning at he own taste.

“If you keep that up, we might need to go another round, and by the looks of it neither you nor I have the energy” chuckled Lisa. “Oh, and also wanna tell me just _how_ accidental was your interruption?” she finally asked.

“No.” came the reply from the blonde, but after seeing the puppy eyes Lisa made she relented. “Alright, alright. I might have had something planned for the evening…” started Rosé but was quickly interrupted.

“With who?” came the question, the tone of her voice betraying disappointment. Chaeyoung found it endearing and kissed Lisa’s pouty mouth. “With you, dumbass. I wanted this for a long time, and saw how stressed you were, and thought maybe, _just maybe_, I could help.”

A few minutes of silence passed, in which she was sure the maknae fell asleep in the older girl’s arms, and instead suddenly she heard her voice. “You did help, you know.”

“I’d gladly help you again anytime soon.” was the last thing a very tired Rosé said right before falling asleep, making Lisa grin, before also drifting off to the land of dreams.


End file.
